


Shell With No Soul IV

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell With No Soul IV

XXII.

Dean had been right.

Word had gotten around.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "World So Cold," 3 Days Grace, _Life Starts Now._


End file.
